


El internet no es sólo para ver porno.

by CottonSiu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSiu/pseuds/CottonSiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John es el novio por internet de Sherlock - desde CANADA.<br/>Nadie piensa que sea real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El internet no es sólo para ver porno.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Internet Is Not Just For Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304382) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



Sherlock mandando mensajes en una escena del crimen no es inusual.

Sherlock mandando mensajes, luego lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se ríe afectuosamente, es lo que está un poco fuera de lo ordinario.

“Huh. Finalmente está chiflado. Es una lástima, yo le aposté a dentro de tres meses.” Donovan inclinó su cabeza pensativamente. “¿Quién ganó la apuesta?”

Ignorándola enfáticamente, Lestrade aclaró su garganta y preguntó, “Sherlock, ¿con quién estás hablando?”

Los ojos de Sherlock nunca dejaron la pantalla. “No estoy hablando con nadie.”

Oh, por el amor de- “¿A quién le estás escribiendo?”

“A mi novio.”

El silencio resultante resulto tan agudo que aún Sherlock lo notó. Levantó la mirada, pestañeando en confusión. “¿Algún problema?”

“Tu novio,” dijo Anderson incrédulamente.

“Eso fue lo que dije,” contestó Sherlock irritado.

“Tú. Tienes novio.”

“Anderson, ¿acaso las células que quedaban en tu cerebro finalmente decidieron salir huyendo? Te estás repitiendo. Incesablemente.” 

“¿Cuánto pagaste por él?” Intervino Donovan. “No te conseguiste uno de esos novios que se ordenan por correo, ¿o sí? No puedes confiar en esos, te quitarán tus ahorros y huirán a las Islas Caimán.”

“De acuerdo, ya es suficiente,” dijo Lestrade en voz alta, interrumpiendo antes de que se volviera una pelea de siseos - completa con jirones de cabello y mordidas. Había veces en las que enfatizaba dolorosamente con su maestro de gramática. “Bien por ti, Sherlock, pero estás en una escena del crimen. Puedes escribirle a tu no- ” Su garganta se cerró. Su cerebro se negaba a usar las palabras “Sherlock” y “novio” en la misma oración con un pronombre posesivo. “Puedes escribirle más tarde.”

“Difícilmente.” Aspiró Sherlock. “Le estoy preguntando acerca del indice de descomposición del hígado humano. Es vital para el caso.”

Lo que dijo Donovan, “¿Porqué sabría él acerca de descomposición de partes del cuerpo? Oh cielos, te encontraste un asesino serial de novio, ¿No es cierto?” fue ahogado por el bramido de Lestrade de, “¡Sherlock! ¡Simplemente no puedes difundir detalles de una investigación en curso!”

“Estoy doblando suficientes reglas con sólo dejar que estés aquí-”

“Horriblemente, tendría sentido”

“Sólo porque dejo que estés dentro no significa que pueda traer a un acompañante”

“Él mataría personas y te llevaría pedazos para que experimentes. Probablemente también hace las compras, porque es un _surtidor_ -”

“Hay reglas, necio, cretino. Tal vez no creas en ellas, ¡pero el resto de nosotros tiene que seguirlas si queremos lograr una condena!”

“Después se acomodarán en el sofá y hablarán de su día. Él te contará acerca de las personas que ha asesinado, tu le contarás acerca de los crímenes más espantosos que has resuelto, y todo será horrible, _horriblemente_ doméstico.”

Sherlock los miró amenazadoramente a los dos. “John es doctor,” le replicó a Donovan. A Lestrade, le dijo, “Y dudo que a los canadienses les preocupe algo tan simple como un escándalo de herencias que salió mal.”

Lestrade pestañeó lentamente. “Los canadienses.”

“Oh, maravilloso, ahora tú te estás repitiendo.” Sherlock fulminó a Anderson. “Felicitaciones, Anderson. Tú de verdad acabas de ejecutar el primer caso de transmisión de la estupidez de humano a humano.”

“¡Sherlock!” Dijo Lestrade en casi un grito. “¿Qué tienen que ver los canadienses con esto?”

Sherlock miró al cielo, la expresión de -porqué es que mi brillantez debe ser cargada con estos mortales de mentes pequeñas- fijada firmemente en su cara. Lestrade era muy familiar con esa expresión. Se encontraban frecuentemente. 

“John es canadiense. Y aunque es muy talentoso, dudo que podría afectar al sistema judicial Británico desde Richmond.”

Todo mundo intercambió miradas.

“Sherlock,” dijo Lestrade cuidadosamente, “exactamente, ¿de dónde conociste a, hum, John?”

“Del internet.”

El silencio agudo regresó, junto con sus amigos Incomodo y Demonios.

“Oh, cielos,” gimió Donovan. “¿Porqué no pudiste encontrarte un lindo asesino serial?”

*

“¿Cómo está tu amigo por correspondencia, querido?”

“No es mi amigo por correspondencia, Sra. Hudson, es mi novio.”

“Por supuesto, querido.”

*

No puedes salir con alguien del internet. Mami no lo aprobará. MH

No molestes. SH

*

Lestrade había esperado que Sherlock se aburriera y abandonará todo el asunto del -novio canadiense por internet.

No lo hizo. Si acaso, se obsesionó más.

“!No es posible que todos ustedes sean tan estúpidos!” Sherlock agitó sus manos en el aire. “¡Si John estuviera aquí, hace años que lo habría resuelto!”

Ahora escuchaban eso muy seguido. Si John estuviera aquí. John dijo esto. John dijo aquello. John habría golpeado el suelo y hubiera surgido su asesino, ya esposado y el papeleo completo.

Ya había estado pasando por meses. Estaba llegando al punto en el que Lestrade se retorcía cada que escuchaba el nombre “John.”

Donovan, como sea, había alcanzado el límite de su atadura. “Oh, ¡Ya podrías superarlo!”

Sherlock la miró con desdeño. “¡No recurriría a ello si ustedes hicieran su trabajo! Honestamente, John-”

“¡John no es real! ¡Nunca ha sido real! ¡Él es alguien que inventaste para que el resto de nosotros pensáramos que eres más humano, o algo así!”

“Oh ¿y qué es lo que te guió hacia una deducción tan brillante?” Sherlock prácticamente gruñía. “Adelante, Sargento Donovan, compártelo. Siempre disfruto de tus intentos lógicos.”

“¡Suficiente!” gritó Lestrade. “Donovan, asegura la escena. Sherlock, conmigo.”

Lestrade guió a Sherlock a un rincón silencioso. Sherlock lo miraba con una mezcla de desafió y aprehensivo. 

“John es real. Tiene un blog. Es así como lo encontré.”

“Sí, te creo. Estoy seguro de que John existe. Pero Sherlock,” Lestrade tuvo mucho cuidado con su tono de voz, “¿lo conoces?”

“¡Claro que lo conozco! Es doctor, formalmente del Servicio Médico de las Fuerzas Canadienses. Él es terrible con la tecnología y- ”  
“¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes cómo es su apariencia?”

Sherlock hizo un sonido de disgusto. “Me agrada por su mente. No podría importarme menos como es su apariencia.”

“Sherlock,” suspiró Lestrade. “Sé que esto no es fácil de escuchar, pero John podría no ser quien tú piensas que es.”

“Sé exactamente quién es.”

“¿Estás seguro?” Presionó Lestrade. “¿Estás totalmente seguro de conocerlo? El internet puede ocultar muchas cosas sobre una persona. Nadie podría deducirlo todo de unos correos y un blog. Ni siquiera tú.”

Por una fracción de segundo, Sherlock parecía atónito. Rápidamente recuperó su usual impasibilidad, pero Lestrade podía ver los comienzos de la duda parpadeando en sus ojos.

“Mira, John podría ser quien dice ser. O podría ser algún tipo de chico divirtiendose contigo, o una solitaria anciana. El punto es, que no puedes saberlo. No en este tipo de situación.”

Fue un Sherlock mucho más sumiso el que regresó a la escena del crimen. Resolvió el caso con su eficiencia usual y sin su cruel humor.

No mencionó a John otra vez.

*

Una semana después, Lestrade se detuvo en el 221B de la calle Baker para checar a Sherlock. La Sra. Hudson abrió la puerta.

“Oh, me temo que acaba de perderlo, Inspector. Se fue por un caso en el extranjero.”

Una punzada de alarma le recorrió la espina dorsal. “¿No es en Canada, o sí?”

“¿Canada? No, creo que lo escuché decir algo sobre Bielorussia.”

“Oh. bueno, gracias. Cuando regrese, ¿podría decirle que me llame?”

“Claro, querido.”

Lestrade regresó a Scotland Yard, sintiendo una pequeña onda de alivio. Parecía que Sherlock de verdad lo había escuchado por primera vez y estaba regresando su vida al buen camino.

Brillante. Entre más rápido dejaran atrás el debate del novio imaginario, mejor.

*

Lestrade no vio a Sherlock durante el mes siguiente. No hasta que un particularmente extraño caso de triple homicidio lo tuvo escribiéndole a Sherlock, “Trae tu trasero aquí o le pasare todo este asunto a Dimmock.”

“¡No te atrevas a tocar eso, Anderson!” 

Sherlock irrumpió en la escena del crimen, su abrigo ondeando dramáticamente detrás de él. El saludo de Lestrade murió en su garganta cuando un hombre rubio, bajo y fornido lo siguió. Estaba vestido en jeans y una chaqueta militar de lona, y estaba viento los acontecimientos con mucho interés.

“Sherlock, ¿qué te dije sobre que las escenas del crimen no son tu lugar de reunión personal?”

Sherlok le lanzó una mirada cortante, pero el extraño respondió antes que él.

“Oh, lo lamento. Sabía que no se suponía que estuviera aquí. Esperaré afuera, Sherlock.”

Sherlock hizo una mueca. Donovan levantó la mirada por encima del cuerpo, sorpresa en todas sus facciones. “¿Eres americano?” 

El hombre le lanzó una sonrisa brillante. “De hecho, Canadiense.”

Todos se congelaron.

“Canadiense,” dijo Lestrade finalmente, su voz casi un susurro. “De casualidad no te llamas John, ¿o sí?”

El tipo sonrió, algo confundido. “Uh, sí, Dr. John Watson. Hola.” Y extendió su mano.

Lestrade la estrechó, más que nada por reflejo porque su mente se había freído como un producto de Microsoft de pacotilla.

Sherlock sólo parecía monstruosamente engreído.

Toda actividad se detuvo. Todos estaban muy ocupados mirando al hombre como para hacer sus trabajos. Lestrade les habría gritado, excepto que su cerebro todavía tenía que reiniciarse. Por la cantidad de tiempo que le tomaba, probablemente tenía el Windows Vista. 

John los miró desconcertado, tocó su hombro con el pulgar. “¿Debería irme?”

“No.” De repente Sherlock estaba al otro lado del cuarto parado frente a John, sus torsos a nada de tocarse. “Quédate. Necesitaré tu ayuda.”

John lo miró sonriente, las orillas de sus ojos cerrándose. Sherlock no regresó el gesto, pero su cara se suavizó visiblemente.

Mientras Sherlock se hincaba alrededor del cuerpo, Donovan se deslizó al lado del hombre. “Así que tu eres el infame John.”

“No estoy seguro sobre lo infame, pero sí.”

“¿Eres un asesino serial?”

“Um, no.”

“El Fenómeno de allá podría serlo.” Donovan lo miró de arriba a abajo, captando la camisa abotonada y el suéter lanudo. “Pareces bastante normal.”

“¿Gracias?”

“Nos ha estado diciendo que eres su novio, sabes. Durante siglos.”

“¿De verdad?” John hizo un gesto. “Eso es raro.”

Donovan tenía la mirada vindicada de alguien que sabía que las reglas de la normalidad y la razón se ajustarían en si mismas sobre el mundo. “Sí, lo es.”

“Me propuso matrimonio hace meses.”

El ajuste duró poco.

John lo llamó al otro lado del cuarto. “Oye, no has cambiado de idea, ¿o sí?”

“No seas idiota” se burló Sherlock. “Estamos esperando. Mami quiere una boda en verano.”

“Si, bueno, sólo recuerda que mi visa se vence en unos meses.”

“Difícilmente. Mycroft ya tiene tu ciudadanía dual confirmada. Tendrá los papeles listos el Martes.”

“Huh. Esto está… bien.” John arrugó la nariz. “De nuevo, ¿A qué se dedica tu hermano?”

“Eso no importa, John. Ven a ver el cuerpo.”

John miró a Lestrade por autorización. Lestrade accedió mudamente. Necesitaba recostarse, y quizás un trapo húmedo. O whisky escocés. Mucho, mucho whiscky.

Donovan se posicionó a su lado y en silencio le pasó una barra de chocolate. Lestrade se la terminó en dos mordidas.

“Increíble.”

“Sí.”

“Hay tantas formas en las que pudo haber salido mal. Debió haber salido todo mal.” Musitó Donovan.

“Mmm.”

“Déjale a él el vencer a todas las posibilidades. Y conseguirse un novio lindo.” Donovan suspiró. “No hay justicia en el mundo.”

John estaba murmurando algo a Sherlock, gesticulando hacia los cuerpos. Señaló a las uñas de uno y después a la cabeza. Sherlock se sobresaltó. Agarró a John del cuello de su camisa y lo besó profundamente. 

Donovan los veía ávidamente. “Oh cielos.”

“¿Has encontrado algo, Sherlock?” Lestrade le preguntó con el aire de alguien que ha estado tan traumatizado que simplemente aceptaba el hecho de estar viviendo como una concha fracturada por el resto de su vida.

“¡Gemelos!” Sherlock gritó mientras corría dejándolos atrás. “¡Apresúrate, John!”

John trotó detrás de él, agitando su mano animadamente hacia Lestrade y Donovan mientras pasaba.

Lestrade presionó el puente de su nariz. “Dios nos ampare. Hay dos de ellos.”

Donovan hizo un sonido mientras pensaba. “¿Me pregunto si nos invitarán a la boda?”


End file.
